


Locket and Ring

by Ship_On_The_Sea



Series: haha dnf works go brrrrr [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, I am throwing shade at myself yes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, lmao I was somehow able to write 1k words in 30-ish minutes, omg whaaaaaat, short and sweet, this was for a discord event lol, yet cannot seem to write the newest chapter to my fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea
Summary: Simphous, the Discord server I'm in: Hey we're doing a prom event :DMe: :D hell yeahEe, the owner: Yooo quick here's an event y'all get 30 minutes to create any dnf related :0Me: :0 omg I need a prompt bb helpMy gf: sharp and forever?Me, opening a google doc: Got it!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: haha dnf works go brrrrr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799110
Comments: 30
Kudos: 312





	Locket and Ring

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah basically a Discord server I'm in had a big event today and one of them we had 30 minutes to create anything dnf related, and I just went brrrr and wrote a small fic and everyone told me to post it so HERE I AM WITH A TOTALLY RANDOM FIC!  
> lmao I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Georgie, get up.” a soft voice filled the room, causing a body to shift and another voice to respond.

“Hnnnnnnnnnnnng- five more minuuuuutes.”

“No, you sleepyhead. Get up.”

George finally opened his eyes and looked towards where Dream’s voice was coming from, finding him standing a couple of feet from their bed, holding a small tray with a plate and cup on it. George’s eyes quickly widened in surprise before furrowing in confusion as he sat up in bed.

“What?”

Dream laughed softly, fondly at George. “It’s our anniversary today, you idiot.”

“OH!” realization hit George harder than an oncoming truck, and he slapping his hands to his face. “Oh no! I totally forgot!”

“Well,” Dream began, walking up to George and placing the tray in his lap, “you can make it up for me by eating some breakfast and meeting me in the living room after you’re done.”

Then suddenly Dream was walking out of the bedroom, leaving a half-stunned George to sit in bed with a tray of eggs and bacon and a glass of apple juice balancing in his lap.

George looked down at the tray and couldn’t resist smiling, his face blushing slightly.

  
George had slowly eaten his breakfast, savoring the food Dream made. It wasn’t gourmet chef-worthy, but George was able to tell Dream had tried really hard to cook through the flavorful food, knowing from first-hand experience Dream wasn’t too much of a good cook. After he was finished, he chose to leave the tray on the small table resting beside the bed, and got up, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth, ignoring the way the minty flavor of the toothpaste stung at his tongue and gums.

Then, George was walking slowly into the living room, expecting to find Dream sitting on the couch, and was surprised to find him standing in the middle of the room.

“I got you something,” was the first thing to come from Dream’s mouth as soon as they locked eyes. Silently, and a little confused, George simply walked up to Dream, and watched as he pulled a rectangular box from his pocket and gently placed it in George’s hands.

George held his breath as he slowly opened the box, and gasped lightly when he found a locket inside.

The locket was simple. It was shaped as a hexagon with a raised surface, the sharp lines and design looking stylish. Mesmerized, George took the locket from the box and opened it, a wide smile breaking onto his face as he saw what was inside.

It was George’s favorite photo of Dream and him: It was a photo of them taken in London during the Christmas season, posed together under a sky full of stars and colorful lights, their cheeks squished together as they grinned happily at the camera.

“Clay…” George began softly, and looked up at Dream, suddenly aware that tears were collecting in his eyes and causing his vision to blue slightly.

“Do you like it?” Dream asked, sounding slightly nervous. Instead of a verbal response, George leaned forever and planted his lips to the corner of Dream’s mouth.

“I love it.” When George had leaned back to where he originally was, his attitude suddenly shifted. “But now what do I do? I don’t have anything…”

George trailed off. He actually did have something. But…

Should he?

…

Fuck it, he was.

“Hold on,” George suddenly stated with confidence, before turning and running back into their bedroom, quickly slipping on the locket and tossing the box on the bed. Frantically, George yanked open the draw to his bedside table and dug through it blindly until his hand hit a certain texture, and he grabbed the small item and encased it in his hands as he quickly ran back into the living room, where a confused and intrigued Dream stood, exactly where George left him.

“Here,” George said quietly, slightly out of breath. He tossed Dream the small box that was in his hands, and Dream caught it easily, giving him a lost look before opening it, George doubled over as if he was catching his breath.

“What?” was Dream’s flabbergasted response as he took in what was inside. “George, this is…”

Suddenly, George dropped to one knee.

“I know.” Dream’s eyes widened exponentially as a hand covered his mouth in shock, eyes welling up with tears.

“No fucking way.”

“Yes fucking way,” George playfully replied, earning a teary laugh from Dream. “This is the only thing I could think of.”

“Oh my god.”

“Shut up! Let me do this! Cla-”

“ _ Oh my god. _ ”

George sputtered out a laugh as Dream wheezed. “Will you please let me talk!?” Dream nodded, and George took a deep breath before continuing.

“Clay, I’ve had that ring for about five months now, after we decided we were ready for the next step in our relationship.” George ignored the gasp from Dream. “I couldn’t find the right way to bring the question up though, so… Here we are?”

“Oh my god.”

“I swear if you say that one more time-” George broke off with a giggle, Dream laughing with him, followed by a sniff. “Anyways. I know this is sudden, and I know this is probably not the correct way to do this, but fuck it. Clay, I love you, you mean the world to me… and I want to be with you forever. So do you-”

George was unable to finish, because Dream had suddenly lurched forward and collapsed into hugging George, a loud, sob-filled “YES!” echoing throughout the house. The next ten minutes were filled with cries of pure happiness, sniffling laughs, jokes, and pure, unfiltered love.

“I can’t believe you.” was what Dream said an hour later as they relaxed together at the kitchen table. “You had that ring for five months and I never figured it out!” 

George only giggled in response.

“Well, to be fair, I had that locket hidden in my sock drawer for nine months.”   
“What?!”

So all-in-all, for Dream and George’s three-year anniversary, George got an irreplaceable locket, Dream got an engagement ring, and they both got to celebrate becoming engaged.

**Author's Note:**

> lol have a great day/night


End file.
